Forever Alone (series 7)
Series history Summary *On Day 1, the islanders coupled up for the first time with the boys choosing a girl to pair up with. *On Day 5, the public voted for the least compatible couple. Bianca and Ulysses received the most votes and were dumped from the island. *On Day 7, Rick entered the villa. *On Day 9, the islanders re-coupled for the first time with the girls choosing a boy to pair up with. Nick was dumped after failing to couple up. *On Day 10, Joanne entered the villa. *On Day 13, Corinne entered the villa. *On Day 17, the islanders re-coupled for the second time with the boys choosing a girl to pair up with. Amelia and Corinne remained single but, in a twist, they were moved to Casa Amor. *On Day 18, Kevin, Layla, Malik, Michael, and Robin entered Casa Amor. *On Day 23, the islanders in the main villa and Casa Amor re-coupled for the third time with the girls choosing a boy to pair up with. Kevin was dumped after failing to couple up in Casa Amor. *On Day 24, the islanders in Casa Amor moved into the main villa. *On Day 25, Mohammed walked from the island for personal reasons. Cate was given the option to either remain as a single or walk. She chose to walk. *On Day 29, the bottom two couples were revealed with Joseph and Vicky and Matthew and Nicole in danger of leaving. *On Day 30, Matthew and Nicole were dumped from the island via public vote. *On Day 31, Allie entered the villa. *On Day 34, the islanders re-coupled for the fourth time with the boys choosing a girl to pair up with. Corinne was dumped from the island after failing to couple up. *On Day 35, Allie walked from the island after not finding a connection with Robin. *On Day 37, Nicole returned to the villa as a replacement for Allie. She was immediately coupled up with Robin. Due to the circumstances they were both immune from the next re-coupling. *On Day 38, the bottom two couples were revealed with Amelia and Tony and Joanne and Porter in danger of leaving. *On Day 40, Joanne and Porter were dumped via public vote. *On Day 43, the public voted for which couple would most likely not survive in the real world. Joseph and Vicky received the most votes and were dumped. *On Day 47, the islanders re-coupled for the final time with the girls choosing a boy to pair up with. *On Day 52, the bottom two couples were revealed with Diana and Rick and Soyoung and Tony in danger of leaving. *On Day 53, Soyoung and Tony were dumped via public vote. *On Day 55, Diana and Rick were dumped after receiving the fewest votes to win after the lines froze. *On Day 58, the public voted for the winner. Amelia and Damon came in fourth with 6%, Nicole and Robin came in third with 15%, Layla and Michael were runners-up with 35%, and Malik and Tyne were crowned the winners with 44% of the public vote.